Maokai
Summary Maokai is a rageful, towering treant who fights the unnatural horrors of the Shadow Isles. He was twisted into a force of vengeance after a magical cataclysm destroyed his home, surviving undeath only through the waters of life infused within his heartwood. Once a peaceful nature spirit, Maokai now furiously battles to banish the scourge of unlife from the Shadow Isles and restore his home to its former beauty. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Maokai, the Twisted Treant Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: At least several thousand years old Classification: Treant, Nature spirit, Blessed Isles Guardian, Undead Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Magic, Plant Manipulation, Rage Power, Life Manipulation (His entire body is imbued with the properties of the Waters of Life, which acts as an antithesis of undead beings and causes severe pain to them just from touching it. Maokai can also bring plants to life and give them sentience), Air Manipulation (Able to create powerful whirlwinds around himself), Enhanced Senses (Able to sense evil and corruption from tens of kilometers away), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible and incorporeal beings), Self-Healing (Via Sap Magic), Energy Projection, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Bramble Smash and Sapling Toss), Intangibility (Via Twisted Advance, which temporarily transforms him into a cloud of magic), Extrasensory Perception (Via Sapling Toss), Explosion Manipulation (Via Sapling Toss), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Due to his heartwood having absorbed Waters of Life from the Blessed Isles, he was able to resist the death curse of the Ruination, which turned any life it came in contact with into wraiths trapped between life and death) and Soul Manipulation (Even a few drops of the Waters of Life were enough to protect Yorick's soul from being ripped out) Attack Potency: City level (Covered the entirety of the Blessed Isles in trees and plants in a short period of time) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be superior to Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: City Class (Arcane Smash can move champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite) Durability: City level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight off hundreds of wraiths and spirits without tiring) Range: Several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Saplings Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sap Magic:' Periodically, Maokai's next basic attack against an opponent heals him slightly. This period is decreased each time Maokai casts an ability or is struck by an enemy's ability. *'Bramble Smash:' Maokai releases an arcane shockwave that travels forth in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them. Enemies near Maokai are also knocked back. *'Twisted Advance:' Maokai dashes to the target enemy, becoming intangible for the duration, dealing magic damage on arrival and briefly rooting them. *'Sapling Toss:' Maokai flings a Sapling to the target location, remaining there for 30 seconds and granting sight around itself. Saplings tether to nearby enemies, chasing them, exploding upon impact or after a few seconds, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon detonation and slowing them. Saplings placed in bush deal double damage over 2 seconds to all enemies hit. *'Nature's Grasp:' Maokai summons a colossal wall of thorny brambles that slowly advances forward, each stopping at the first enemy champion they collide with. Each thorny bramble deals magic damage and roots the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Crash's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Gintoki's Profile (Note: Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Gintoki was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 7